As the number of mobile employees, remote employees, guests and task-based employees increases, so does the need for computing systems that restrict the information available to each type of employee, and isolate an employee's personal data from work-related data. Many companies provide their employees with laptops, remote access to the company's intranet, remote access to applications used by an employee, remote access to an employee's files, and access to remote desktops, virtual machines, or remote applications. In many instances, employees can access company resources from any geographical location, using any machine and/or network.
Some companies may provide their employees with machines that can be used to access company resources. In some instances, these machines can execute one or more hypervisors that can manage virtual machines dedicated to executing company applications and accessing company resources. Often employees perform personal tasks and access personal information from corporate applications. In these instances, a company may wish to limit the amount of exposure personal information has to corporate documents, information and applications. A user may be restricted from accessing personal resources while logged into a work-issued virtual machine or virtual desktop. Access to personal information, URLs and applications may be restricted to access from an unsecure or personal domain.